


Jason

by theyoungestpadawan



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Teen Titans (Comics), Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Sex, Swearing, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28907118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyoungestpadawan/pseuds/theyoungestpadawan
Summary: Collection of Jason Todd stories
Relationships: Jason Todd & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Jason

**Author's Note:**

> 2am ramblings, nothing special

He had lopsided frowny faces craved into his body

The crass drawings starting just under his left peck down to his hips 

He watched you staring at them, heat rushing to his cheeks. He would have pushed you away had it not been for his hands pinned above his head 

You couldn’t help but keep staring, a mixture of disbelief and shame clouded your mind. You’d seen something you shouldn’t have, something sacred 

Your thumb hesitated at the cusp where the jagged edges of the scar faded into his skin, could you touch it? were you allowed? should you, even if you were? were you supposed to ignore them? 

“stop”  
his whisper derailed your train of thought

“huh”  
was all you managed to say, mentally kicking yourself as hurt reflected in his eyes  
_nice one idiot ___

__He blinked and whatever sadness you thought you’d seen vanished  
“so are gonna keep staring at me or are we actually gonna fuck...”  
he grinned_ _

__your heartbeat quickened, he was beautiful, but his smile made your insides want to spontaneously combust. You couldn’t process the feelings he ignited_ _

__“well...”  
he said, his hips pushing up to meet yours_ _

__His hands twisting against your one handed grip, he could have broken free, but what would be the fun in that_ _

__You smiled down at him, placing both your hands on either sides of his body, grinding yourself against his dick, smirking at the flutter of eyelashes_ _

__“who said I was gonna fuck you Jason”_ _


End file.
